Lynalia Recusa Belavont
Name: Empress Lynalia Rucusa Belavont *'Age': 33 *'Gender':Female *'Personality': Hot blooded, always ready to spar with friends or even troops. *'History':Born in Domina, but raised in Tarasdil, Lynalia young life was filled with the hardships of the common people. Her mother and father were farmers, and followers of the Way of Mana. At a very young age, she began working for the farm to 'earn her right to live' as the old Tarasdil way goes, if you cannot work you are not needed. This generally lead to exile. As the years went on Lynalia became but a simple guardsman of the Tarasdilian dictatorship. Though some of her comrades in arms were rude and crude, She managed to gain a number of friends with like minded goals .. to see this empire dragged out of the hole it seemed to be digging it's self into. " Long ago, Tarasdil had been well known for it's warriors and military, now with the new ruler, Alfane, Had been turning the troops on the people, trying to force production of goods, and raising taxes to the point of breaking the poor citizens of the nation. Lynalia's parents were dragged to the execution block one day, and slain for being 'heretics' praying to there 'evil spirits' as he called them. Not long after, Lynalia was next inline for punishment, But a riot broke out, allowing her to escape. Wracked with sorrow for the lose of her parents she hid and fled the army, taking refuge in the lands of Domina, under the protection of the Bud and Liza .. where she would meet Julian Icegale and Edgar Figaro..She would tell the tales of the tragedies in Tarasdil. Though originally persuaded against it by Julian. She would return to Tarasdil, fire in her eyes, seeking revenge..and for a while, she became known as the Butcher of Galinsfel, Where she and a number of supporters slipped into the barracks of the town, and slit the throats of the loyalist soldiers of the empire..This of course gave her little group a bad name as murderers and assassins..It would not be until later when felling an platoon of troops that she would stumble upon an old Mana Well..Where she would pray for save haven for the night..and she got more then she asked for. Salamader Mana of fire, appear before her! Though he had planned to oust her from his temple..he decided another course of action, she would be his Avatar. Lynalia had not known this, but the day she was born, she was highly attuned to the spirit of fire, a 'Child of Mana' a term coined by Julian. Salamander would provide her with the power to take back the country and return it to it's former glory!. Armed with Spells of fire and the 'Flames of Revolution' a sword born of the elements itself, she would march on Tarasdil's cities.. aiming to reclaim them. After news got out that civil war had began within Tarasdil, a few of the neighboring leaders where called to the Great meeting hall. Lord Figaro and Julian would find Lynalia there, begging for support in the war. After some debate, Lynalia would win the favor of the lords, and this would begin the final steps to ending the civil war. After about 4 years of fighting Lynalia would over throw the Emperor. it was found out he was using his 'executions' to summon demons with the sacrifices. Tarasdil faced a new problem now ..They lacked a leader.. Lynalia was going to slip into the shadows, but Lord Figaro informed her that this would just throw Tarasdil into farther chaos. With little choice in the matter.. The young Lynalia .. with the help of the other lords, Became the Empress of Tarasdil. Lynalia would have a hard time of it at first but she would become a well loved and admired ruler. *'Known Powers': Various fire magics. *'Items of Note': Flames of Revolution: A Weapon of Fury and justice, The sword resembles a flame.